And Then We Went to High School
by FanficRdr25
Summary: What its like going to High School with your parents, all while trying to figure out your feelings with your best friend.


AN : SM owns all original twilight characters. I own all new ones coming in the story later on.

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Nessie! Get your lazy butt out of bed this instant, or else you are going to be late to school!" My lovely mom called to me from downstairs.

I danced into the kitchen, "Don't worry so much, mom, or you will go prematurely gray."

"Thank you for the update, honey," my mom said to me.

"You're welcome." I said back.

My dad decided that instant to walk into the room; he gave me a kiss on the cheeks and my mom a kiss on the lips. I wish Jacob would kiss me like that. I all of a sudden heard a growl.

"_Sorry Daddy," _I apologized in my head. He nodded once to acknowledge me.

Today was my first day of school and everyone was going. _"Yay me!"_ My dad chuckled at the thought.

"Ness, sweetheart if we don't get over to the main house soon we won't make it to school on time."My dad reminded me.

"Okay Daddy." I said back.

"Also one more thing Ness, at school it is Edward," Dad said.

"Got it Eddie," I shot back. My dad chuckled.

"Well what are you waiting on let's get this show on the road."

"Coming, sweetheart!" My parents called.

When I reached the main house Jacob was on the couch waiting for us.

"Everyone else already left I told them I would wait for you." My Jacob said that, my seven foot, sexy best friend; with a fourteen pack no less.

My dad growled again. "_Sorry, but it is really hard to control my thoughts,"_ I apologized in my head once more.

My dad nodded and I knew I was forgiven.

"Well, let's go!" I said as I grabbed Jacobs hand and ran out the front door, my mom and dad following behind.

When we pulled up to the high school it looked exactly as I expected it to, a one story building with a flat roof and brick walls. It wasn't exactly a work of art, but if I wanted to experience life as somebody normal this is what I would have to make do with. My parents and Jacob and I had arrived last. The whole family was gathered around their cars. As soon as we were all ready which basically meant Rosalie had to be up to staring standards. We headed into the office where a middle-aged office staff was drooling at my dad I mean how gross he's like old enough to be your grandfather. I mean of course he doesn't look it in all his bronze haired glory, but still. He chuckled at the thought. She finally could contain the drool enough to get our schedules and a map for everyone, because not all of us had been here before. I remember when we moved to Minnesota away from Forks mom was really disappointed about leaving Charlie and Jacob was really disappointed about leaving everyone and everything in La Push. We did promise him that we would visit as often as possible. They could also come to visit us. The war between the packs kind of dissolved after we left. The packs also combined again to join one, much to Leah's enjoyment. I snapped out of my memories when I heard my dad call my name, "Nessie, here is your schedule."

"Thanks Eddie," I said just to get a reaction out of him even though he absolutely despises when I call him that. But with my puppy dog pout, he just can't stay mad at me. "Jacob!" I called.

"Yes, Ness," Jacob replied.

"Give me your schedule I want to compare," I said.

1st period-Math

2nd period-Science

3rd period- Fine Arts

Lunch

4th period –History

5th period- Latin

6th period- Literature and composition

Jacobs read the exact same thing as mine. I mentally thanked my dad because I knew he had something to do with it. Jacob, mom, dad, Alice, and I were pretending to be sophomores. Rosalie, Emmett, and Japer were juniors. I headed off to my Math and silently thanked the world that I would not be facing a whole room of students alone. I may have turned the true age of fifteen a few months ago, but I was still really sheltered because of my dad. He never wanted to let me go. The only down thing is I'm starting to feel another feeling besides brotherly and best friend love towards Jacob. I hope I know how to deal with this also. Good thing is I think Jacob is feeling it too, but he is definitely hiding something from me. He never kept secrets from me before; I mean I know he is a werewolf for god's sake.

I pondered this thought as I walked off to my math class with Jacob following behind. Thank god we were early because all the seats in the back were still available. We chose the two seats the farthest away, but that didn't stop a guy and his friends come over to me and ask me if I want to go out. Jacob tensed up, I wondered if maybe he felt the gravitational pull too. At that moment the teacher walked in and starting going on about what we will be expected to know for the class this year. Pretty basic so it gave me a perfect excuse to pass a note to Jacob** (AN: Nessie's writing is in italic, Jacob in bold).**

_What's wrong?_

I quickly got a response

**Nothing to worry about.**

I read it and frowned

_Something is going on with you Jacob and I will find out, no secrets remember._

**How could I forget?**

I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything right now and whatever he was keeping from me was big and it was not something he was going to tell me passing notes during school or passing notes at all. All I know is that whatever Jacob Black is keeping from me I will find out. The rest of my classes leading up to lunch went the same; we had a few more passed notes here or there but nothing special. Jacob and I were heading to the lunch room and being the perfect gentleman he is held the door open for me and we got in to line to pay for our food. All the food here looked pretty unappetizing so I just got water and went into the pay-line; Jacob on the other hand had his tray stacked with all sorts of things. I swear that boy is going to eat us out of our house. I saw my family sitting in the corner, my dad playing with mom's hair and kissing her every so often. _"How sweet is that,"_ I thought referring to my mom and dad _"Maybe one day Jacob will treat me like that." _At the second thought my dad growled. I ignored it and said to my mom, "What's it like going to high school again, anything change."

Instead of my mom answering, it was my dad who looked like he was ready to kill the entire male population in the lunch room. "Nope sweetheart, the males still think repulsive thoughts. While the girls try to decide who has the prettiest hair or if their boyfriend is going to break up with them, unfortunately that will never change."

"Thanks, for the speech Edward!" I said to my dad.

"Oh! You're welcome. By the way when we get home I'm going to need to talk to you and so will Jacob."

"Okey Dokey!"

I wonder what they are going to want to talk to me about. I guess I will have to just wait and see.

When I finally got home my mom and dad were waiting for me in their little cottage off the main house, Similar to our house in Forks. Of course my mom was here dad told her everything, but my mom decided at that moment to speak up "Actually sweetheart, I don't know why your dad wants to talk to you all I know is that I'm going hunting with Rosalie and Alice and I won't be back until late. So I will see you in the morning"

"Okay mom," I said to her she kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Nessie," my dad said. "I actually want you to talk to Jacob and then we will talk, Okay?"

"Yeah, of course dad," I replied. I wonder why he wants me to talk to Jacob so bad.

"One more thing Ness, what Jacob tells you remembers you're only fifteen." My dad said.

"Okay dad," I replied. What is with all the secrets? I headed to the main house where Jacob was waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and we headed into the forest, to a meadow we discovered when we first lived here. He took a seat in the middle of the meadow, and I sat next to him. "Ness," he began. But just those few words gave my chills down my spine. "There is something I have kept from you; I don't want you to be mad at me because I kept a big secret from you, about you."

"Jacob, don't worry I won't get mad. Just tell me." I said getting a little anxious now.

Jacob took a deep breath and said only one word that changed everything, "Ness, I imprinted."

That definitely hit me like a wrecking ball. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, but I managed to get out, "on who, Jacob, I have the right to know on who."

"Ness, I imprinted on the one person that means everything to me…_**you**_, so please stop crying." At that point I didn't even know I was crying. I know all the legends so I know exactly what imprinting is, it's where the wolf finds his other half, in some words the Mike to his Ike and the Good to its Plenty. I also thought of all the imprints that were grown up and able to maintain a relationship, are either married, engaged, or plan on becoming engaged. So I did the one thing that I thought I should at that moment I kissed him, our lips molding together. I later realized he was kissing me back. Then his tongue licked my lips begging for entrance which I granted and as our tongues were battling for dominance I wrapped my legs around his waist. I finally ran out of air, so we untangled ourselves from each other and Jacob said," Wow, Ness, that was definitely something.

"Yeah," I breathed out.

"So, we still have to talk to you Dad." Oh crap.

"Then we should probably head back now." He took my hand and inter twined our fingers and walked back to the house. The only thing is this is where a new terror awaits, one even scarier than the last. My dad, god I hope he gets to keep his appendages.

As we walked into the house, I accidently slipped about what happened in the woods. In seconds my Dad had Jacob pinned to the wall. "I told you to tell my daughter about the imprinting, not to make out with her."

"I'm sorry, sir." Jacob replied, "I guess I got a little carried away."

"You think," My Dad said. Dad released Jacob and Jacob came to sit next to me on the couch. "For starters," My Dad said, "No having sex, ever. This one is especially for you, Jacob, no thinking inappropriate thoughts about my daughter. As long as those two things don't occur, you will have one happy father. Okay?"

After me and Jacob both agreed to the plan we went upstairs to our own separate bedrooms and did our homework. The real problem didn't occur until we went to school the next day. Jacob and I walked into the Spanish classroom holding each other's hands; it sent the Jacob fan club into frenzy. The only thought going through my mind was I hope they knew that he was mine and mine alone.

**I am mostly posting this so I can reach enough stories/words to be able to become a Beta, but feedback is still highly appreciated! Maybe enough feedback could inspire me to continue writing this story! **


End file.
